Somebody Save Me
by TheJokerInaDeckof53
Summary: Early Season 2 AU. Team Warbler decides to return the favor and spy on the New Directions. As always this plan does not go well. However, Blaine just might get an awesome surprise out of this whole disaster.
1. Chapter 1

"This is such a bad idea."

"Shhh!"

"No, seriously. This is quite possibly one of the worst ideas you've ever had."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You remember the time they convinced us to try that thing with the pixie stix, red bull, kittens-"

"And the confetti canon! I'm still not sure how we didn't get expelled for that one."

"Oh my god. I need new friends. Preferably sane ones."

"Too late, dear Nightbird. You know your life would be boring without us."

"Besides, when have our plans ever gone wrong?"

"Please tell me that was a rhetorical question."

"Your plans _always_ go wrong. _Always_. You're the Black Canary and Silver Merlin. It defies all the laws of the multiverse for one of your plans to go right."

"Shut up, Mockingbird. We need to make our perfectly timed move and you're distracting us. This is why our plans fail."

"Oh my god. We are going to get caught and murdered by the public school kids. Oh my god."

"Warblers!" Enough. Pay attention to Nightbird and let's do this."

"Alright everyone, ready? Ok. Operation This-Will-Most-Likely-End-Badly is a go."

"How are you such a geek?"

"Hey! You and David decided we needed to check out the competition after the visit from the 'oh so endearing' spy. I just added a little flair to this disaster."

"But seriously, Blaine. Breaking out the superhero costumes?"

"We haven't had a mission in forever. Team Warbler needed to break out of their cage and spread their wings!"

"Dear lord. Why do we let him help plan anything?" David muttered to Wes, eyes tracking Blaine as he, Nick, and Jeff skulked down the hall darting from shadow to shadow and humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme as they went.

"It's the puppy eyes of doom. They're his real superpower." Wes concluded decisively as David shook his head in resignation.

"Come on, guys." They heard Nick hiss from down the hall. "We need all of Team Warbler for this mission."

The three younger boys were crouched listening at the door to the backstage of the auditorium where they could faintly hear the sound of their rivals, the New Directions, rehearsing. The three looked so eager to sneak into the wings of the stage and put their spying skills to the test that Wes and David couldn't help caving in. Wes sighed in exasperation as a grin began to quirk his lips.

David threw his arm around Wes' shoulders, leading him down the hall. "Come on, Silver Merlin. They need our supervision or they're going to get us caught."

"Please." Blaine huffed under his breath, eyes sparkling with humor and excitement. "This whole situation is your fault. If we get caught you're going down with us, Black Canary."

Jeff was practically vibrating from containing himself. Nick and Blaine were not much better. David rolled his eyes. "Alright guys. Let's go. Quietly, Mockingbird." He said as Jeff squealed excitement.

Blaine, Nick, and Jeff smiled brightly as they opened the door and did diving rolls through the entrance. Wes and David exchanged small smirks and 'What can you do?' shrugs before following their friends.

Sam was about to drop as the New Directions finished running through their opening performance for Sectionals for the umpteenth time. _God this was more exhausting than football practice_.

Everyone looked ready to collapse as Mr. Schue pointed out a few mistakes and had them return to their starting positions. Sam groaned and everyone sighed. "Come on, guys." Mr. Schue encouraged. "We need this to be perfect. Kurt says the Warblers are amazing. You want to win at Sectionals, right?"

That got Rachel back on her feet and looking horrified that someone might out-perform her. "Come on everyone." She demanded in her most domineering voice. "I am not going to lose because you are all too lazy to keep practicing and you make me look bad during my solo."

Santana had murder in her eyes as Sam looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor. Kurt groaned and collapsed onto the stage. "We should just give up now." He moaned. "The Warblers were unbelievable. Cute prep school boys and their lead singer is an absolute dream. We're screwed. We really can't compete with their group dynamic and chemistry since we're all constantly trying to undermine each other."

This statement caused the yelling to start again as everyone started blaming someone else for their dysfunctional family dynamic.

Sam had to agree with Kurt. It was something he'd learned playing sports. Teams that didn't work together simply didn't win.

Mr. Schue opened his mouth for what would surely be yet another rousing motivational speech when a sudden crash came from backstage. Sam, Puck, Finn, and Mike jumped up and ran towards the sound. The rest of the club and Mr. Schue followed behind them.

The sight that greeted Sam's eyes was not what he was expecting. Two boys he had never seen before were tangled together in the extra ropes and curtain left backstage from the club's performance of _Rocky Horror_. The best part however was that the two boys in a tangled heap and the three trying to help them were all dressed in full superhero costumes, complete with capes. Sam could feel a broad grin stretching across his face. This was awesome.

"What the – "

Puck's exclamations was cut off by Kurt's high pitched voice. "Blaine?!"

The shortest boy in the blue cape turned around and flushed under Kurt's judging gaze. "Hi Kurt."

"Blaine, a little help here man." Said the blond hanging from a knot of rope. The two taller boys were trying to untangle the ropes but kept falling into bouts of helpless giggles.

"Dalton Blaine?" Asked Mercedes in a curious tone as Santana, Quinn, and Brittany eyed the boys up and down.

"Yes." Kurt huffed. "These are some of the Warblers I met at Dalton. Although they certainly showed more maturity there." He added in a grumble.

David smiled brightly. "You caught us on an off day."

"Wes gets crazy serious before we perform and we know to keep it toned down or he might snap and kill us all with his gavel." The brunet added from where he was still tangled with the blond.

"What are you doing here—dressed like that I might add." Kurt practically screeched, red in the face.

Wes shrugged. "You spied on us during a performance. We thought we'd return the favor. Fair play, you know?"

"Spies!" Rachel shrieked. "Mr. Schue, they can't-"

"Well, we did have Kurt spy on them first." Puck said with a shrug and grin.

A final tug on a piece of rope sent the two trapped boys crashing to the floor with loud yelps.

"Well, now that we've freed Mockingbird and Phoenix we'll just leave you to your rehearsal." Wes said, trying to herd the younger boys away from the group surrounding them.

"Seriously." Kurt hissed, glaring at the five boys. "I can't believe you. You are all such, such…_boys_." He finally ground out in aggravation. _Oh, _thought Sam taking in Kurt's face and bitchy tone, _he's embarrassed that they heard him talking about them. Probably mostly about Blaine overhearing him_.

"I thought better of you Blaine."

Sam watched as the small, curly haired boy shrunk into himself and flushed under Kurt's angry gaze. The other four boys shot sharp looks at Kurt who pulled himself up and put on his best 'bitch face'.

Sam didn't like seeing the younger boy looking so upset. He was gorgeous and Sam liked the sparkle in his honey-colored eyes when he smiled earlier. And he blushed really prettily as well.

_Oh. Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Still._

"Dude." Sam cut in. "You did spy on them first. They're not hurting anything. Heck, it looked like they were having a lot more fun than we were before their secret superhero spying mission went down in flames. Lay off."

Kurt turned his glare on Sam as the Warblers looked at him gratefully and Blaine's eyes lit up and he gave Sam a blinding smile.

"It was fun." Blaine agreed. "Playing superhero is awesome. Our missions, however, always seem to end in disaster."

"That's the best kind." Sam grinned. "I love your costumes. They're very original. What's your secret identity?"

"I'm Nightbird." Blaine blushed. "These guys are Silver Merlin, Black Canary, Mockingbird, and Phoenix."

"I get it!" Sam smiled. "You're all birds. Cause you're all Warblers, right?"

"Exactly!" Blaine enthused as Wes and David fist bumped and Nick and Jeff exchanged a high five.

"That's so cool!" Sam could hear Kurt's annoyed huff behind him but he ignored it. "I love this kind of stuff. I have a costume and secret identity too. I'm the Blond Chameleon."

The five boys smiled and the rest of the glee club started to drift off and devolve into their own conversations, growing bored with the nerd talk.

Blaine was smiling at Sam and Sam could feel a fluttering kind of heat building in his stomach. Blaine's eyes were so bright and warm and Sam just wanted to keep him looking like that forever.

"Well, we should go." Wes said, clearing his throat and starting to lead the boys away. He nodded at Sam. "Thanks for the rescue."

"No problem." They turned to exit the auditorium.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, catching the attention of the Warblers and his own glee club.

Sam flushed and looked down, gathering his courage. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Would you like to see a movie with me?"

Blaine froze, eyes widening. "What?"

"Well the old theater in town is doing a marathon of the classic Superman movies and I just—" Sam paused, breathing deeply. "I thought you might like to see them. With me. And then maybe have dinner? If, if you want."

Oh, his face was so red. He knew it. Blaine was staring and gaping at him. _Stupid Sam. Why would this cute boy even consider a date with you? You are such an idiot._

"I'm sorry, never mind—it was a stupid—"

"I'd love to."

Blaine's voice cut him off in his panicked rambling and Sam looked up to see a bright smile and liquid honey eyes shining at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine, I swear to all that is holy, if you don't put the gel down—"

"But my hair." Whined Blaine, gripping onto the tub for all he was worth.

"No, Blaine."

Blaine merely whimpered as Nick pried the gel out of his hands and tossed it to Jeff.

"Do you ever notice," David said in a speculative tone, leaning towards Wes and eyeing Blaine's kicked puppy expression, "That his crippling addiction to hair product increases when he's stressed? Like a drug or something."

"Hmm." Wes' interest seemed peaked. "It would require some experimentation and careful study. Scientific method, you know? But you may be on to something."

By this point Blaine looked close to a meltdown as Jeff ran a light serum through his hair, smoothing and defining his curls.

"Seriously, Blaine." Jeff huffed in indignation. "Do you know what people would pay to have these curls?"

Nick nodded in agreement. "My sisters would cheerfully murder someone for your curls and eyelashes. They say they're wasted on you."

David leaned forward from his spot next to Wes on Blaine's bed as Nick and Jeff continued to flutter around Blaine. "So," He said, catching Blaine's eye, "What are you going to wear?"

Wes' hand collided with the back of David's head as Jeff and Nick face-palmed and eyed each other wearily when Blaine's eyes widened in a renewed bout of panic.

Blaine was pacing circles in his room and wringing his hands. The entire contents of his wardrobe were scattered around the dorm but he had finally settled on a pair of tight black jeans, red sneakers, a creamy white v-neck sweater over a red button up, and a black bow tie with tiny red pinstripes. Nick and Jeff were collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed Sebastian had abandoned when fleeing his roommate's most recent freak out. Blaine's crazy was the only type Sebastian tolerated but even then he eventually reached his limits. Wes and David were staring around wide-eyed at the chaos that had swept through the normally neat room and appeared to be considering whether or not they needed to have Blaine committed at this point.

Blaine stopped in front of the full-length mirror and fidgeted. He pulled at the sleeves of the sweater and frowned. "Maybe I should change into the—"

"No!" Nick and Jeff both shot up and glared at him.

"Do not make us tie you to the chair, Blaine Warbler. Because I swear we will."

"But what if—"

"Blaine!" Sebastian's voiced crashed into the room as he slammed the door open. "You've got a visitor."

"Oh thank god." Nick breathed as Blaine went horribly pale. "He's early."

Blaine whimpered as Wes and David grabbed his arms and all but dragged him from the room.

By the time they arrived downstairs all of the Warblers were gathered in the common room either staring or glaring at one Sam Evans.

Sam was nervously twitching under their eyes as he stood near the entrance to the room looking ready to flee from the large group of boys. He was dressed in blue jeans and a nice dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone.

He turned at hearing them approach and his eyes lit up on seeing Blaine. He smiled brightly.

"Blaine." He walked towards where Wes and David had Blaine by the door in the entry way. "You look awesome." He said eyeing Blaine up and down.

Blaine blushed but relaxed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks." He breathed. "So do you."

Sam blushed and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, reaching for Blaine's shoulder as he opened the door.

Blaine nodded and all but stumbled out the door as Wes and David gave a firm shove to get him moving. He shot a poisonous glare over his should before the door swung shut behind him.

"Look David." Wes said, sighing happily. "Our baby's all grown up. His first date."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine slipped into Bryant House just before curfew and leaned against the door in a daze, not even noticing the amused looks he was receiving from several of the older boys who were playing video games in the common room. The evening had been nothing he was expecting from a first date and everything he could have wanted.

Sam had picked him up and driven them to the old theatre where Blaine had been shocked by Sam smuggling snacks and drinks inside his backpack. Sam had taken in Blaine's wide-eyed stare and blushed, explaining that his mother had been doing the same thing since the first movie she'd taken Sam to. Blaine had shaken his head and grinned before snatching a Sprite and the pack of Red Vines from Sam.

They had sat through three of the classic Superman movies before Blaine heard Sam's stomach start to growl. Laughing, he had suggested they go ahead and grab an early dinner. Sam had taken him to a wonderful old fashioned diner where they'd eaten excellent greasy burgers, fries, and milkshakes (chocolate for Blaine and strawberry for Sam). Sam had insisted on paying despite Blaine's protests, saying the date had been his idea so he'd pay.

They'd laughed and chatted for hours, discussing everything from football to the _Marvel vs. D.C._ debate to 90s sci-fi shows (Blaine was a _Stargate_ kind of guy while Sam kept arguing the superiority of _Sliders_). Eventually Blaine realized he was going to miss curfew if they didn't head back immediately. Sam had driven back to Dalton and then walked Blaine back to his dorm like a gentleman. Blaine's hands had been sweating as they reached the porch, not sure what to expect.

"I had a great time tonight." Sam said, smiling gently.

"Me too." Blaine agreed a little breathlessly.

"Would you like to go out again? Maybe next weekend?" Sam asked, looking nervous and fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah." Blaine breathed. "I'd really like that."

Sam smiled an overwhelmingly bright smile and said, "Great! I'll text you and let you know the details." He paused and shifted his feet nervously. "I should let you go in before you get in trouble. Besides, it's late and I should head home."

"Okay." Blaine said, only a little disappointed. "Call me when you get there, alright? So I know you made it safe."

"Sure." Sam said, and Blaine was just reaching for the door handle when he felt Sam's hand brush his jaw. He turned to look at Sam just as Sam moved and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Goodnight." Sam said, stepping off the porch and offering a little wave as he turned to go.

"Goodnight." Was all Blaine could force his voice to choke out as he raised a hand to his now burning cheek, staring after Sam.

He opened the door and stumbled into the entryway, not even noticing the other boys in his dazed state. He gathered his scattered brain cells and made his way up the stairs to his dorm room, not noticing the way Wes and David were manically grinning at him from the kitchen doorway or Nick and Jeff waving as they passed him heading downstairs hand in hand.

As he entered his dorm room his head was pulled from the clouds when a pillow hit him in the face and Sebastian's voice rang out. "Hey, Killer!" He said with an exceptionally filthy smirk. "You look flustered. Love the whole dazed and confused schoolboy routine. So where's the hickey your boy-toy left with those kind-sized lips? Or did he skip straight to the—"

"Oh my god, Sebastian!" Blaine shrieked. "Shut up!"

Blaine collapsed face first onto his bed as Sebastian dissolved into a fit of helpless giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

David nudged him and Wes looked up to see that Kurt was glaring across the room. Again.

Wes sighed. He liked Kurt well enough, all the Warblers did. But ever since he had transferred he'd been a complete drag to be around.

Well, no. That wasn't really true. It was only when Sam came by to pick Blaine up, or drop Blaine off, or just to hang out with Blaine. The instant Kurt set eyes on Blaine and Sam together the glaring started. Wes was just glad that Blaine was completely oblivious to the tension.

Still, if this kept up Wes was going to have to step in. Kurt's attitude was bad for the Warbler dynamics. Blaine was essentially the baby of the group and they were all rather protective of him. They remembered the timid, fragile, tiny boy he'd been when he had transferred last year. Safe at Dalton and surrounded by the friends he'd made among the Warblers he'd blossomed into the energetic, puppy-eyed, furniture climbing lead singer they all knew and loved. Kurt threatened that and if something didn't give soon one of the older Warblers was going to take matters into their own hands. Wes was betting on Thad but David thought it would be Flint. If Blaine noticed what was going on and got hurt the protective older boys could not be trusted to maintain any type of proper Dalton decorum.

There was no way this was going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam knew he didn't exactly fire on all cylinders on a good day, but he wasn't an idiot. He got people. So, honestly, he was not unaware of the tension despite the Dalton boys' attempts to deflect and downplay it. It was pretty much impossible to miss the way Kurt glared. And if he wasn't glaring he was interrupting and clinging to Blaine.

Blaine may have been oblivious to this, but Sam was not. And, to be truthful, he didn't like the situation at all. Not one bit. Blaine was _Sam's_ boyfriend, not Kurt's. Yet Kurt kept trying to get Blaine's attention whenever Sam was trying to spend time with him. Kurt got to hang out with Blaine all day at Dalton. Sam only got to see him on evenings and weekends when they (okay, it was mostly Sam) didn't have too much homework. It wouldn't kill Kurt to let them have some time alone.

But Sam wasn't an idiot. He knew Kurt was interested in Blaine.

And it was getting old very fast.

Sam had a plan.

He had enlisted Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian to help. Nick and Jeff were eager to do anything that might help Blaine and Sam have some uninterrupted time together. Sebastian just liked to annoy Kurt.

Wes stood just inside the dorm's common room, staring in dismay as David looked around in wide eyed shock.

It was like walking into a combat zone.

Kurt was fuming as he stood there, arms crossed, glaring at Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian. Nick and Jeff looked sheepish and abashed under Kurt's gaze while Sebastian remained nonchalant with the plastered on smirk best known for driving Kurt completely up the wall.

On the coffee table sat a birdcage. An empty birdcage. And thus we reach the reason for the current debacle. Pavarotti was fluttering about, perching on the light fixtures near the ceiling. There were books from the shelves and throw pillows from the couches and chairs scattered all around the room. Loose paper had clearly escaped from someone's bag and there were quite a few feathers floating through the air. Luckily these all seemed to be from the pillows and not from Pavarotti or Wes would be cleaning up blood from Kurt murdering the three younger Warblers.

And in the midst of this Nick and Jeff were rumpled, red-faced, and out of breath, clearly having been trying to catch the wayward bird.

"What the—" David sputtered, staring at the chaos around them.

Wes moaned in unadulterated aggravation. He gave Nick and Jeff a pointed look. "I can't leave you two alone at all, can I?"

"It was an accident!" Nick exclaimed, trying to deflect Wes' building ire.

Jeff's lower lip was wobbling as he looked at Wes and David. "I just wanted to pet Pavarotti." He all but whimpered. "I didn't mean to let him out."

"Oh, good grief." Wes sighed. "Jeff, how many times? You don't pet birds Jeff. We've had this discussion."

Jeff hung his head and Sebastian snorted, quickly trying to mask it as a cough when Wes and Kurt both glared at him.

"We've been trying to catch him for over an hour." Nick explained looking up at the bird now perched on the entertainment center. "It's not going well."

Kurt huffed. "Clearly." He glared at the three younger boys. "He doesn't appreciate you all running around like maniacs. I told you to leave it to me." He walked over to wear the bird was perched and held out his fingers while whistling a soft note. Much to the other boys' shock Pavarotti flew right to Kurt's outstretched hand and settled on his fingers, allowing Kurt to carry him back to his cage. "Morons." Kurt bit out harshly.

Wes was about to open his mouth in an attempt to diffuse the situation when noise from the entryway distracted him. All six boys turned just in time to see a giggling Blaine lead Sam to the door and stretch up for a goodbye kiss as Sam headed out for the night.

"Huh," Said Sebastian with false innocence as Blaine dreamily made his way back up the stairs. "I had no idea Sam was coming by to see Blaine tonight."

Kurt just glared.


End file.
